dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
You look surprised to see me. If you'd been paying attention, you might still be alive. Subclass A 1st level character must choose between using the rules for the original rogue class or its subclass, thief. Thief Thief is the subclass of rogue introduced in Heroes of the Fallen Lands. Rogue overview Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries. Rogues slip into and out of shadows on a whim, pass anywhere across the field of battle without fear of reprisal, and appear suddenly only to drive home a lethal blade. As a rogue, you might face others’ preconceptions regarding your motivations, but your nature is your own to mold. You could be an agent fresh from the deposed king’s shattered intelligence network, an accused criminal on the lam seeking to clear your name, a wiry performer whose goals transcend the theatrical stage, a kid trying to turn around your hardluck story, or a daredevil thrill-seeker who can’t get enough of the adrenaline rush of conflict. Or perhaps you are merely in it for the gold, after all. With a blade up your sleeve and a concealing cloak across your shoulders, you stride forth, eyes alight with anticipation. What worldly wonders and rewards are yours for the taking? *'Role:' Striker. You dart in to attack, do massive damage, and then retreat to safety. You do best when teamed with a defender to flank enemies. *'Power Source:' Martial. Your talents depend on extensive training and constant practice, innate skill, and natural coordination. *'Key Abilities:' Dexterity, Strength, Charisma *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, Leather *'Weapon Proficiencies:' dagger, hand crossbow, shortbow (thief only), shuriken (original rogue only), sling, short sword *'Bonus to Defense:' +2 Reflex *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 12 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 5 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 6 + Constitution modifier *'Build Options:' Brawny Rogue, Trickster Rogue Characteristics Combat advantage provides the full benefit of your powers, and a combination of skills and powers helps you gain and keep that advantage over your foes. You are a master of skills, from Stealth and Thievery to Bluff and Acrobatics. Religion Rogues prefer deities of the night, luck, freedom, and adventure, such as Sehanine and Avandra. Evil and chaotic evil rogues often favor Lolth or Zehir. Races Those with a love for secrets exchanged in shadows and change for its own sake make ideal rogues, including elves, tieflings, and halflings. Skills Rogues are all trained in the skill Stealth (Dex) and Thievery (Dex). From the class skills list below, choose four more trained skills at 1st level. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Bluff (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Perception (Wis) *Streetwise (Cha) Class Features A rogue's class features at 1st level are: *First Strike *Rogue Tactics *Rogue Weapon Talent or Sharpshooter Talent *Sneak Attack A thief's class features at 1st level are: *Backstab *First Strike *Rogue's Trick *Sneak Attack *Weapon Finesse At 5th level: *Cunning Escape Backstab Backstab is a thief subclass feature which grants the backstab power. At 3th level, thieves gain the Improved Backstab class feature, which allows an additional use of backstab per encounter, but no more than once per round. At 13th level, thieves gain one more use of backstab per encounter, but they can still use it only once per turn. Cunning Escape A thief gains the cunning escape power at 5th level. First Strike At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. Rogue's Trick A character with the Rogue's Trick class feature chooses two of the following utility powers at level 1, and can use them at-will. Additional Rogue's Trick powers can be gained at higher levels. *''acrobat's trick *ambush trick *escape artist's trick *feinting trick *sneak's trick *tactical trick *thug's trick *tumbling trick *unbalancing trick Rogue Tactics A character with the Rogue Tactics class feature chooses one of the following options: '''Artful Dodger': The rogue gains a bonus to AC against opportunity attacks equal to the rogue's Charisma modifier. The rogue also gets extra benefits from fox's gambit, opening move, positioning strike, bait and switch, rogue's luck, and other powers that list extra benefits for the Artful Dodger option. Brutal Scoundrel: The rogue gains a bonus to Sneak Attack damage equal to the rogue's Strength modifier. The rogue also gets extra benefits from sly lunge, torturous strike, topple over, imperiling strike, and other powers that list extra benefits for the Brutal Scoundrel option. The Brutal Scoundrel option is a prerequisite for the Brutal Wound feat. Cunning Sneak: The rogue no longer incurs a penalty to Stealth checks for moving more than 2 squares. The rogue incurs a –5 instead of –10 penalty to Stealth checks for running. The rogue can make a Stealth check to become hidden after a movement ending at least 3 squares away from where it started, if the rogue ends the movement with concealment or cover other than cover provided by being behind allies. The rogue also gets extra benefits from distracting shot, skip the rock, and other powers that list extra benefits for the Cunning Sneak option. Ruthless Ruffian: The rogue gains proficiency with the club and the mace. The rogue can add Sneak Attack damage to attacks with a club or mace. The rogue can use rogue powers and rogue paragon path powers that require a light blade with a club or mace instead. The rogue gains a bonus to damage rolls on attacks with the rattling keyword using a club or mace, equal to the rogue's Strength modifier. The rogue also gets extra benefits from termination threat, brutal trick, enforced threat, and other powers that list extra benefits for the Ruthless Ruffian option. Rogue Weapon Talent A character that selects the Rogue Weapon Talent class feature rather than Sharpshooter Talent increases the size of the weapon die by one when wielding a shuriken, for example, 1d6 instead of 1d4. The character also gains a +1 bonus to weapon attack rolls with a dagger. Kukris and parrying daggers count as daggers for purposes of this feature. Sharpshooter Talent A character that selects the Sharpshooter Talent class feature rather than Rogue Weapon Talent gains Far Shot as a bonus feat regardless of prerequisites. The character also chooses either the crossbow or the sling weapon group, and gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls with the chosen weapon group. Sneak Attack Once per turn, when a rogue with the Sneak Attack class feature attacks with a hand crossbow, shortbow, or weapon from the light blade or sling weapon groups, and hits an enemy granting combat advantage to the rogue, the attack deals extra damage. This extra damage is 2d6, or 3d6 from 11th to 20th level, or 5d6 at 21st level and above. Weapon Finesse When a character with the Weapon Finesse class feature makes a melee basic attack, he can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. In addition, he gains a +2 bonus to damage rolls of weapon attacks using light blades, hand crossbows, shortbows, and slings. At 9th level the bonus to damage rolls increases to +3. At 15th level the bonus to damage rolls increases to +4. Rogue powers Rogue powers, having a martial power source, are also called exploits. Rogue feats These feats have the rogue class, or hybrid/multiclass rogue, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. Rogue paragon paths These paragon paths have the rogue class, or hybrid/multiclass rogue, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *Arcane Trickster (Arcana trained) *Blade Bravo *Cat Burglar *Cloaked Sniper (Stealth trained) *Daggermaster *Daring Acrobat (Acrobatics trained) *Daring Slinger *Death Dealer *Dread Fang (Drow race) *Flying-Blade Adept (Quick Draw feat) *Guildmaster Thief (Thievery trained) *Halfling Quickblade (Halfling race) *Jack-of-All-Trades *Master Infiltrator *Master of Poisons *Master Spy *Master Thief (thief) *Rakish Swashbuckler *Raven Herald (Raven Queen worshipper) *Red Cloak (Red Cloak Student feat) *Shadow Assassin *Strong-Arm Enforcer (Intimidate trained) *Tiefling Hellstalker (Tiefling race) *Verdant Stalker (Stealth trained) *Whisperknife Rogue epic destinies These epic destinies have the rogue class, or hybrid/multiclass rogue, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *dark wanderer *dragonheart *godhunter *indomitable champion *invincible vanguard *martial archetype *perfect assassin *star-favored champion Category:Rogue Category:Classes Category:Strikers Category:Martial